


Jealously

by Plagued_Chocobo, TranquilDreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Break up via text, F/M, Fluffy, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mal - Freeform, These poor boys, evie and jane need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagued_Chocobo/pseuds/Plagued_Chocobo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Im bad as summary but all you need to know is Harry's a jelly bean for a far, Carlis hates his feeling and Jane... when Jane is up to mischief!





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Harlos dabble/fic requests so head over to my tumblr (hellfire-bunny) if you would like me to write something.

Harry hated her, he hated her with a passion and how she would hang all over, the small male that claimed to be her boyfriend, who was the freckled boy kidding, they both knew he had no romantic feelings of love for the girl. He was walking down the hall with to her next class, he was using her because he was scared to show who he really wanted.

Glaring angrily, Harry watched as the two stopped at the girl’s class. As she leaned in to kiss his little love, just as he was about to march over to them and rip Carlos from her, the dog lover shocked not just him but the girl as he pulled aways from her and left.

Raising a eyebrow he followed after the shorter boy out of the school, and into a clearing in the woods. ‘’Lil out of character for ya pup, what’s runnin through that head of yers?’’ he asked moving even closer to the other that had stopped just in the middle of the clearing. Getting no response, he moved closer until he was right behind Carlos. 

‘’I don’t know… I feel so confused and angry.’’ Tilting his head to the side he turns the boy to face him, so he could stare into those chocolate eyes ‘’Angry love? Why ya feel angry?’’ Ignoring the huff the white haired boy gave him, he puts a hand behind Carlos’ neck and pulls him closer to his person.

Waiting was not a strong suit for him, he hated waiting, it was boring and taking up time he could put to better use. ‘’I’m angry a-at you… at the way you make me feel when I’m with her.’’ Grinning slightly, he kisses the other’s freckled cheek, before moving to his nose. ‘’How do I make you feel around her Pup. Tell me~.’’ Staring smugly at shorter boy, he tilts their head to the side and kisses down their neck.

‘’L-like I should push her away, Tell her it’s over and have her know it’s not her I want…’’ Licking his lips like a hungry animal that’s been starved for weeks, the pirate’s eyes dilate and give in to his urges. Smashing his lips into Carlos’. The smaller let’s out a whimper before wrapping his arms around the pirate’s neck, kissing him.

Deepening the kiss, Harry watches as his small lover closes his eyes and tries to move even closer to him. Puting his hands under Carlos’ ass he picks him up and grins into the kiss, the other wrapping their legs around his waist. 

Humming, he pulls away from the kiss. Grinning as he looks upon the now flushed face of the boy he was holding. ‘’This is fun an all pup, but we should take this elsewhere~.’’ Letting out a purr, he nuzzles Carlos’ neck. He makes his way towards the dorm rooms, Carlos still in his arms.

Unnoticed to the pair, three people stepped out of hiding from behind near by trees. ‘’Okay losers pay up, I win!’’ With a chuckle said victor held out her hand, grinning madly. 

‘’Sorry Mal… but you didn’t win this one~ Jane did!’’ Frowning and crossing her arms, Mal stared at the smiling Jane. Rolling her eyes, she hands over her money. ‘’Now that this bet is over, why don’t we have another!’’ Beamed a grinning Evie, that didn’t even care that she just lost the bet.

Raising an eyebrow at the blue haired girl, the other to stepped close to her. ‘’So next bet what is it?’’ the brown haired, now ex-girlfriend of Carlos, asked as she was putting away her money.  ‘’Next we bet on how long it will take for Jay to man up, and ask either Chad or Lonnie out!’’ Evie giggles out as the other two groaned at knowing this bet could take weeks if not months for someone to win.

Startled out of their talk, the girls all look to Jane’s phone as she unlocks to read the text she got from Carlos’ phone. By the way it was wrote they could all tell it was from a certain pirate. ‘Preppy, find a new boyfriend, this one’s mine and I’m not lettin him go’ letting out a laugh, Jane puts her phone away and looks to the other two. “So break up pizza anyone?”

Squealing a bit, Evie grabs Mal and Jane’s arms before pulling them to what they know would be a long night of romcoms and giggles. Unlike the night a certain pup and pirate were having.


End file.
